Flipside
by Foxxtailed
Summary: He reached out and caressed my cheek, swiftly – gracefully. "Forever. He will never hurt you again." Edward cooed to me. Little did I know, this stunning creature would pull me back into the darkness, were forever and always don't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Flipside.**

**Summery** – Was this real? Here he stands; eyes burning with care and love. He reached out and caressed my cheek, swiftly – gracefully. "Forever. He will _never _hurt you again." Edward cooed to me. Little did I know, this stunning creature would pull me back into the darkness, were forever and always don't exist. I watch my father emerge, from the hallway, with his sidekick, 'The paddle'. I couldn't run. My father was edging closer to me and he, was standing there watching; with a smirk on his beautiful face. "Thank you for joining me Edward" My father murmured, hate evident on his face. "My pleasure." Within seconds, I found myself being pulled into the darkness, were love, and pleasure ceased to exist.

**A/N** – Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction. So many ideas have been roaming my mind for months, on end. Critique is open; so if you see anything that seems weird or doesn't fit in the story, tell me. I will try and update every few days. So make sure to check in. Another thing, I can guarantee you WILL NOT, ever see a chapter slot, filled with an authors note. I hate when people and them as a chapter, versus adding it at the end of a chapter. Unless it is urgent, and I give up on the story you will not see one. :'D

[**RECAP: **Read the summary, you will know that Bella HAS met Edward, and you should have assumed Edward turned on her. This chapter will explain why.] **Warning – Some content may be graphic. This story deals with depression, and hurt. **On with the chapter.

_Bella's point of view._

_Crash. _I woke up startled. _What the hell was that?_ I wasn't going to take my chances going downstairs, to look. Charlie was most likely drunk, tossing glass around. Edward was due from his hunting trip soon. _Great. Just what I need. _**[A/N. Back story time]** Edwards adoptive father, Carlisle, had been close to Charlie, ever since before my mother walked out on me. During that time period, I was around nine to ten years old. I am now 15 years old. _That's _when Edward came into the picture. I spilled my heart out on him. I _hugged_ him, I _kissed_ him, I _loved _him, I _depended_ on him. Then we got into an argument over, my father. I asked him why he was constantly around Carlisle, and that if Carlisle knew about my father, why wouldn't he do _anything _about it? I snapped, and started yelling. Then Edward _slapped _me.

**Flashback** –

"_Edward..Can I ask you something?" _

"_Anything, love." He murmured back, placing gentle kisses on my temple. _

"_Why..w-why dose Carlisle constantly hang around my father?" _

"…_That's..none of your concern bella.." _

"_None of my concern? Is that so?" I snapped. Edward growled. _

"_Bella…Let it drop." _

"_NO, I wont _let it drop_! You bastard, why wont you tell me the truth!" I was loosing it. _

_That's when my cheek started, to sting. He slapped me. _Edward slapped me. _By now tears were running down my face, and Edward was pulling me back to the car, with his poker face on."_

I shook my head, tears running down my face. I hated Carlisle. He was just as bad as my father. _I guess when you have infinite years to live, you have to find _something_ to do. _Though, I had no idea why he wanted to engage him self, into becoming an _abusive_, person.

I looked around the room. It was dark. I was sitting below a little blow up mattress, and to my side, was a little bag filled with cloths. Besides that, Charlie had rid my room from anything else, blankets and lights included. Edward usually came with blankets. For himself, of course. Even though they weren't necessary he liked to tease me with them, as he dose with food, and water.

Food came to me once a day. Sometimes once, every two days. If you could even call it food. It was just leftovers from what Charlie has eaten, through out the day. Water was also limited. I get one bottle every two days. So I have to make it last. If I was ever caught steeling from the pantry, or drinking water out of the water jug, Charlie purchased, then the beatings would be worse.

As for the beatings, Edward is usually in the house, but he never watched, except the horrific night he turned on me. _Maybe he _**is**_ an animal_. . **[A/N: A little side note. Charlie is well aware of vampires, due to his past relationship with Billy and the wolves. Carlisle, is NOT a doctor. There is no Alice, Emmet, Rosealie, Jasper, ect. Esme, is also absent in this story. Though, both Edward, and Carlisle learned to control their thirst.] **He watches me cry myself to sleep every night, but offers me no comfort. Sometimes, he is involved in the beatings, for his own entertainment. Most of the time he just teases me with, necessities I need, or tells me how worthless I am.

Summer was coming to an end. I was entering my second year of high school with _Edward_. He would most likely make me attend all of the school dances, and other events with him. I shuddered, at the thought.

I herd the window slide open. Quickly, I turned on my side, pretending to be asleep. It didn't work, he had already saw me.

He glared at me. "You. Aren't you supposed to me asleep?"

I looked down, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Get your ass to bed, before I bring your father up here to deal with you. Or better yet _I _will deal with your scrawny little ass." He growled.

By now, the tears were already visible on my face. I nodded my head and hesitantly laid down, moving to the far corner of my blow up mattress, curling into a tight ball. A dreamless sleep, finally took over.

**5:30 AM. **

"UP, AND OUT OF BEAD BITCH!" That voice could only be recognized as my father.

I made an attempt to open my eyes, but was struggling. Soon enough, I felt a foot kick me on the left side of my torso.

"_NOW_!" He was definitely drunk, this morning.

Quickly, I got up and ran downstairs to do my chores. I picked up the list and read it.

**1. Dishes.**

**2. Breakfast.**

**3. Clean the house. Spotless.**

**4. Bathroom.**

I was glad, that today, my chores were simple. I walked over to do the dishes. There were a lot. He puts them in there on purpose. _Fucking ass whole. _

I took a plate from the top of the pile and started scrubbing it. There was a bunch of dried out cheese on it. Ew. _Why wont this shit come off? _Getting frustrated, I took the soap, poured it onto the dish, and slammed it next to the faucet. Bad move. _Ohh..shit. _One of the bigger glass plates came crashing down, followed by some other glass items. I jumped out of the way avoiding the glass. At least 7 of Charlie's 'nice' plates were broken.

Charlie and Edward came, from around the corner.

"What the _fuck_ was that Isabella!" Charlie sounded infuriated.

"I-I- Uhh..Plates fell..Char-sir. I'm sorry.." Fear was probably the dominant emotion covering my face.

"Ohhh.." Charlie murmured in mock understanding. "Come here…"

I shook my head.

"No..No, no. Here. _Now_."

I hesitated, but walked over.

"..Aww, are you scared?"

I began shaking. He was _pissed. _I looked over at Edward. A small part of me thinking, maybe he would save me from my father's fury. He just smirked.

Charlie threw me into a wall, walked over and started kicking me, in every place possible.

I started whimpering, as he took his belt off and started slapping me with it.

"Clean this up! And, for this, I will be telling were you will be sleeping these next to days!"

I got myself up off the floor, and cleaned up my blood mess. Once I was done, I walked over to the bathroom to see what the results were. There was still blood running down my body, as I took my shirt off and replaced it with another. Carefully, I wet a piece of toilet paper, and wiped it over the blood stained spots.

I walked into the living room to face Edward and Charlie. What did Charlie mean by "_I will be telling were you will be sleeping these next to days_"? Slowly I rounded the corner that led into the living room.

**[A/N: Haha, a cliffhanger. –Smirks evilly. It happens to me all the time. So, how was that? I know how I want to end this. I really wanna get there. I just need to find more stuff to put into the middle. I have some things planned. So tell me, is this something that sounds interesting to you? I know the back story with Carlisle made no sense really, but its hard to explain how he ended up all buddy buddy with Charlie. He wont be in the story much. He is just what led up to Edwards presents :) **

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I will try and make it more interesting next time. **

**-Foxxtailed **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flipside.**

[A/N: Okay, I have to explain some things. Edward never actually liked Bella. Just as Carlisle, Edward that been around Charlie for year (Because he went were Carlisle did). There for he already knew about everything, before Bella told Edward.

_Bella's point of view._

_I walked into the living room to face Edward and Charlie. What did Charlie mean by "I will be telling were you will be sleeping these next to days"? Slowly I rounded the corner that led into the living room._

When I got in the room, Charlie and Edward were speaking in muted voices. I got closer and got a glimpse of what they were talking about.

"I wish I came up with a better punishment. This one is not that bad at all. Uhg."

Charlie was such a fucking drama queen. I sighed.

Their heads snapped up. Edward not looking the least bit surprised. Charlie on the other hand…I snickered. I had just watched my 'hard, macho, as a dick' father throw a pussy fit, and the ass whole was embarrassed. _Good_.

"You!" Charlie jabbed a finger at me. "Did I say you were allowed in here, you piece of shit?"

I looked down. I wasn't in the mood for another beating.

"Well, bitch?" He pressed.

I shook my head a little and murmured an "mm-mm". Then all a sudden my cheek started stinging. _Dejavu._ He slapped me.

"Good. Now, for breaking all my good plates –"

He stopped for a second.

"That are probably worth more that you –"

He just _had _to add one of his smart-ass remarks?

"You will be sleeping _out there._" He pointed to the backyard. "For two days."

My eyes widened. _Why out_ _**there**_? Wolves, and cougars were not rare in our backyard. They came every so often, looking for food.

I gulped. They were going to be looking for _food_. Ah, hell. Maybe, just _maybe _Edward would keep them away from me.

"O-okay…" I stuttered.

Edward dragged me outside to where the tent was. I was expecting blankets and I pillow in there. But of course, nothing was in there.

I sighed.

"Get _in_!"

I only just now noticed that I had been standing there.

Edward roughly threw me in there.

"Charlie and I are going out. You are to stay here."

He took out something that looked like a dog collar. _What the crap?_ He attached it around my waste.

Then I looked at it closely. It _was_ a dog collar. It was a shocker color. My eyes widened ten times their size.

"The boundary lines are right outside the tent. Go any farther… and you know what happens." He smirked.

I bobbed my head, and got into the tent.

I sighed. School was starting soon. How would Edward actually act towards me? Would he ignore me? Would he bag on me with all his senior friends? …Would he be nice? _I wish. _

My second year of high school was going to suck. Especially, because my good grades got me into the eleventh grade leveled math and biology class. Which was a mix class with the seniors. It was already confirmed that Edward was going to be in two of my classes _and_ lunch period. _Great._

I sighed again. _My birthday_. Another thing to worry about. Renee, my so-called _mother_, would bring her and Phil's daughter over, on the same day as my birthday. Taylor (Her daughter) had the same birth date as me. _Ironic. _She planned that all out on purpose. A long time ago she thought it would be fun for us to have jointed birthdays since we were only a year apart. She pretty much forced herself into labor, just to do it. Then she walked out on me talking Taylor with her. Bitch.

Charlie also _loved _giving me birthday presents. He would beat me senseless, until 12 o'clock, every year. Not something I was looking forward to.

Then I remembered Charlie's birthday, when I was in the first grade.

Flashback-

"_Daddy!" I shouted._

_I think that when daddy sees what I made him, he wouldn't be so mean anymore. It was a picture of daddy and I holding hands. We were at the beach, and mommy was there too. Attached to the laminated picture, was a little bag with candy, and a booklet full of free movie tickets, that my teacher has given me._

"_What, Isabella?" He snapped._

"_I made you something daddy. For your birthday…" I looked up at him, making the best puppy dog eyes, I possibly could."_

_He roughly took it from me, and looked at it._

"_What is this shit?" He snapped harshly._

"_This is one of the ugliest works of art I have ever seen!" He took the drawing and put it threw the shredder, and threw the gift bag in the trash._

_Tears welled up in my eyes. _

"_I'm sorry daddy. I tried my bestest…" Is bestest even I word?_

"_Well, it's not good enough." Then he dragged me by the arm, and kicked me in the stomach with he steel-toed work boots, and spat on me. _

_I started crying, and a young man came out._

"_..Its okay Isabella. You were only trying to be nice"_

_He hugged me, and then kissed me on the head before walking away._

_I quickly got a look at his face._

_That was…_

Suddenly I was snapped out of my flashback. That, boy that I saw was Edward. So I _did _know Edward. I just failed to remember him, because he was never around much more after that.

I was confused. What had made him so mean to me now? He seemed nice back then…

I sighed and lay down, making sure that no part of my body left the small tent, before drifting into a dreamless sleep

[A/N]: Well, you can hardly call that one a cliff hanger, righhtt? Haha, well I can't wait to get to the school events, and to the birthday events –sequels-. I have many ideas running around my head. Anyway, thank you SO much for that one person that reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry I can't get the user name. As I am writing this, there is no internet, because everyone in my house is using their laptop running off the router. Anyway, stay tuned for more. Chapters will most likely progress and get longer through out the story. Thanks, and please review? I'm new and I would love feedback (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Flipside.**

A/N: Okay some im gonna do some questions and answers for you guys, to make things clear.

Question: Why did Edward turn on Bella?

Answer: This was gonna be reviled later in the story, but it would make things difficult. Edward was actually only toying around with Bella, when they were dating. Somehow there had to be something that led up to him, being in the house, with Carlisle.

**Question: Why the hell is Carlisle with Charlie?**

**Answer: As I mentioned before, Carlisle and Charlie befriended each other, a while back. Charlie has had past relationships with the supernatural (Billy and Jacob, who was a werewolf). Billy died, but Carlisle met Charlie threw Billy.**

**Question: Is Carlisle a doctor?**

**Answer: Nope. But he did learn to control himself rather well, as Edward did also.**

**Question: Is Charlie a cop still?**

**Answer: No. I was gonna add this in the story, but I think we need it now. Charlie was fired for possession (drugs), and he did serve his time in jail.**

**Question: Is this an Edward, and Bella pairing story?**

**Answer: Don't worry your pretty little heads off. It will be and Edward, Bella pairing at some point.**

**Question: Dose Edward hate Bella?**

**Answer: Since in the story, he won't directly say it, no. He dose not hate her.**

**On with the chapter. There will be some rather dark…but sweet Edward in here…hell yes.**

_I was confused. What had made him so mean to me now? He seemed nice back then…_

_I sighed and lay down, making sure that no part of my body left the small tent, before drifting into a dreamless sleep…_

_Bella's point of view._

I yawned, and stretched in the little tent being, careful of not going out of the boundaries. Suddenly I herd car doors shut, so I knew Edward and Charlie were home.

I inwardly sighed. _Time to do the chores._ They have to remove the damn collar first.

I herd someone stomping towards the tent. Soon enough the tent doors, were being zipped open, reviling a very annoyed Edward.

"Lets go bitch." Suddenly he grabbed me and nestled me into his arms, and dragged me out of the tent.

That's when I felt a painful shock wave; make its way threw my small body.

I yelped in agony and jumped in is arms.

"What is your problem now, Isabella?" I just kept whimpering, as it kept sending painful shockwaves threw me. This _couldn't_ be a dog collar.

"Ohh. I see, what the problem is now." He said, pretending like he _just_ now understood.

Then he started laughing, as he set me down in the grass to remove it. With Edward, _still_ laughing hysterically, I found out that it was very difficult to move my arms, and legs. I was temporarily paralyzed. This _definitely_ was not a dog collar, like I thought it was.

As he removed the collar he gasped quietly.

"Oh..shit.." He cursed quietly.

I tried looking down to see what the hell is problem was, and then I saw it. Were the collar was placed, there replacing it, was a bright red mark, with a black and purple tint. I had been burned; electrocuted.

_Edward's point of view._

All of this was wrong. I knew it was. Carlisle was here though. I couldn't leave him…He pretty much raised me. So I stayed. I knew Bella hated him. I wish she wouldn't…He was never involved in the abuse. He was a bystander. He just didn't want to get him self caught up, in trouble that will mean nothing anymore, in the next 20 years. I stayed with Charlie since he provided me with a temporary house. I also stayed so that I would know if he was going to tell anyone our vampire secret. But, I wouldn't harm Bella. I slapped her once, because of what she said about Carlisle. I promised my self that was the last time.

I looked at Bella's burn mark. I felt guilty. This was the first the first time I had actually harmed her. Just _me._ With no one there to watch.

Men, who abuse woman, are ball-less, pussies. Especially, if your older. Poor innocent girl was only 15 years old. She was extremely small too. She weighed about 98 lbs, and was standing at about 4'9**. **She was also very sweet. She loved her father. Even though she says otherwise. Every time he comes home drunk, and passed out on the couch, Bella brings him a blanket and kisses him on the cheek. She also looked pretty…hot, in my eyes, and a great amount of guys in our student body. She had her haircut, into something that looked like scene hair. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, with blond highlights showing at the thinner, end pieces of her hair. She had big adorable brown round eyes any girl would kill for. She was a beauty. **(A/N: I will be posting links in here to her hair, and specific cloths that might come up in the story. Here is the scene hair - ****.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=3084442**** and if that link is dead by the time you get here - ****.com/user_images/T/TH/THE/THEHORRORS/1251073207_6331_**** ).**

Looking back at her, I brought her inside to clean her up. Charlie was out drinking tonight, so I wouldn't be asked a million questions.

I took a wipe and cleaned up all of the black skid marks, caused by me yanking of the shocker chain, Charlie had used in his police days.

She yelped, and I told her to move her leg up, to see if there was any more damage. She just opened her eyes, with fear dominating them.

I sighed.

"Bella, please, lift up your leg. I just need to check the damage, so I can make you all better." I said softly.

"...Cant." She squeaked out.

"What?" I checked her leg.

"I-I can't move my arms or legs very easily." _Fuck. _She was most likely temporarily paralyzed. I knew it would ware of in five to six hours. I knew Charlie will most likely take advantage of it, if he can. I sighed and tried lifting her leg, with out scaring her.

No burns. I sighed and placed her on the couch, with a blanket and turned the television on, handing her the remote.

"Im gonna go do the dishes, and get you something to eat. Stay right here."

She looked up at me.

"T-thank you...Ed- I mean – sir…" She whispered quietly.

"Shhh…its okay. And don't call me sir. Call me Edward. Your not a slave, Bella." I murmured.

"Thank you…Edward." She whispered.

"Its nothing. Don't always be expecting this though. I have a reason for the things im doing right now." _Yeah, guilt_. I did not want to get deeply involved in this.

She simply bobbed her head.

Finally, I was done with the dishes. I moved into the room to check on Bella. She was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

I thought about upcoming things. School, for one thing. It would be Bella's second year of high school. Many guys would ask Bella out, like last year. Charlie would find out, and end up pissed. He didn't want anyone finding out. Last year, Bella stuck around with me, while we were still a 'couple'. I shouldn't have done, the couple thing. She needed someone there though, to be with. Charlie approved, because I already knew about the abuse. He also knew what we had together was fake. Bella did not. I still feel guilty.

Then there was Bella's birthday. One year, Charlie had bought Bella a cake. Bella had thought her father was being nice about it all. Turns out, Bella had to eat all the cake in one night, in the same time frame, he also burnt out the candles on her arm, instead of having her blow them out. It killed me to see someone so innocent and young go through that.

I sighed as Charlie got home. I woke Bella up, and rushed her too her room. All the chores were done, she ate, and now she was free to sleep for the night. Charlie came home drunk, and as usual, passed out on the couch.

I didn't know what to do at this point. I truly am a monster.

**[A/N]: Yessss. Edward's point of view! It's a little hard to write in his point of view, but I just had to. Sorry it's so short. I wish it were longer. Next chapter will be the start of high school. Review fer me? :3**


	4. Good news Notice

Hello. So, I have been on vacation for a while. Now – I am currently on a plane coming back home, and through out that time I have made some decisions; about this story.

Fist of, I have re-thinked everything. This story had no outlines or plans – along with countless flaws. In result I am redoing it. Same type of story line [Edward abuses Bella].

So, I really would love for you to throw me some ideas, of what you would like to see in this story.

Also, I would really LOVE it , that if you know any fanfictions about Edward abusing Bella – you can show me them? I think that that kind of story line makes a connection to the actual book, since Edward is abusing her, not physically, but emotionally. But, I am looking for both x)).

So damn sorry about this. I would love to say a huge thanks to dijah12, whom has reviewed every chapter, and kept me going, and telling me what he/she wasn't understanding. Thanks soo much.

So, I will finish up the outlines and get started! I will have a massive amount of time, since I am doing online school this year (Due to me moving far away from my current school).

Thanks again!

-Foxxtailed.

Xoxoxo.


End file.
